Amor en Australia
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Amor, naturaleza, tranquilidad,... Son algunos de los factores de este one-short. ¿Quieres saber más? Pues anímate y disfruta de la belleza de un país como Australia junto a una de las parejas del momento. Para mi compi Zeny, autora de la idea.


**Esta es una petición de mi compi Zeny. Así que ahí va, par ti ;)**

* * *

El mundo giraba, los ciudadanos de a pie se despertaban molestos por el sonido del despertador que les indicaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, las carreteras se llenaban de conductores impacientes que no dejaban de tocar el claxon, las calles se convertían en un bullicio de personas que, café en mano, se dirigían a sus trabajos, los niños empezaban las clases en los campamentos,...

Mientras todo ello ocurría, una inspectora y un escritor vivían su particular luna de miel en un idílico paisaje. Unos fuertes y protectores brazos rodeaban la cintura de una mujer de melena castaña que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

El sol se colaba por los resquicios que dejaba la tupida cortina marrón de la habitación de aquel exótico hotel. Una cama con dosel blanco presidia la suite del acogedor hotel con fachada de madera. Toda la habitación estaba decorada en tonos marrones, blancos y beiges, dándole un toque romántico. Frente a la cama, una gran cristalera permitía acceder a una pequeña playa privada ubicada dentro de la zona de la barrera de corales de Australia. Árboles y arbustos de pequeña tamaño endémicas del lugar protegía la zona de posibles turistas que quisiesen invadir la playa, de modo que la espesa vegetación actuaba como muro permitiendo un mayor control y cuidado de aquella parte de la barrera de corales.

La brisa fresca procedente del mar se colaba por la ventana que habían dejado entreabierta por la noche para bajar un poco la calurosa temperatura que estaban alcanzando aquellos días en Cairns.

- Mmm – la detective se revolvió entre los brazos del novelista más cotizado de los últimos años.  
- Buenos días, cariño – le dijo mientras le retiraba un mechón de su rostro y se inclinaba sobre ella para darle un dulce beso - ¿Cómo has dormido?  
- De maravilla, Rick – le dijo aun somnolienta – No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esto – vio como Castle sonreía con la mirada - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?  
- Unos minutos. Me encanta verte dormir y tener la suerte de observar como despiertas – le susurró al oído viendo como ella se ruborizaba.

Aun le sorprendía lo mucho que podía llegar a sonrojarla con sus palabras pese a que llevaban casi un año a juntos. Sonrió.

- ¿Sabes que me encanta a mi? - lo provocó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Castle negó, aunque conocía la respuesta – Esto – se acercó a él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y lo besó con desesperación. Castle reaccionó de inmediato devolviéndole ese apasionado beso.

Cuando la respiración comenzaba a faltarles, el novelista se separó, contagiándose de la mágica sonrisa de su pareja.

- Tengo una idea. Voy a pedir que nos suban el desayuno y lo tomamos aquí – le dijo Castle. Beckett lo besó y se levantó pese a apetecerle quedarse todo el día probando sus labios.  
- Mientras voy a darme una ducha – le informó.  
- Podemos ducharnos juntos – le dijo con una súplica sucita en su mirada.  
- Quiero estar lista para cuando llegue el desayuno, Castle – le dijo por toda explicación, colocándole una mano en el pecho para evitar que este la siguiese – Espérame aquí – fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

Beckett disfrutó del agradable contacto del agua fría sobre su piel caldeada por las altas temperaturas que en verano, con un porcentaje elevado de humedad, podía llegar a hacer en la ciudad australiana debido a su clima subtropical.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sobresaltó.

- Kate, el desayuno acaba de llegar. Date prisa o se te enfriará el café.

Beckett sonrió pensando en cuantas atenciones recibía por parte del escritor, lo que le hacía sentir de un modo que nunca antes había experimentado con sus anteriores parejas. Al lado de Castle había comprendido que esta era una relación madura, en la que ambos buscaban lo mismo: una persona con quien compartir cada momento de su vida.

Sonrió imaginándose a ella sentada en una hamaca disfrutando de la puesta de sol mientras sentía la dulce caricia en su mano de un atractivo y canoso Castle que permanecía en otra hamaca,junto a ella, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Salió de su ensoñación y se colocó una toalla por alrededor de su cuerpo antes de salir hacia el salón de la suite, donde el escritor la esperaba.

- Esto tiene una... - se quedó mudo al ver con las gotas corrían por el bronceado cuerpo de su musa – Estas preciosa esta mañana – le fue susurrando mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba el cuello.  
- No he querido dejar que se enfriara el café – le tendió la mano y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Castle la atrajo hacia si y le rodeó la cintura. Beckett apoyó su espalda en el pecho del escritor y recogió las piernas sobre el sofá, mientras escuchaba de fondo una delicada melodía a piano que sonaba de un vinilo.  
- ¿Quien es? - preguntó.  
- Yiruma, un conocido pianista coreano. Esta es una de sus piezas que más me gusta, se llama Love me. Reconozco que el que tengan vinilos en la habitación del hotel me ha sorprendido, y mucho más que tengan el de un músico de la talla de Yiruma.

Ambos disfrutaron de las piezas del pianista coreano mientras tomaban un completo desayuno: café, zumo, tortitas y fruta junto con algunos dulces típicos de la zona.

- Estoy llenísima, Rick. Todo estaba delicioso – confesó recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del escritor.  
- Todo es poco para ti, cariño – le dijo dándole un dulce beso sobre el pelo. Tras unos minutos en los que ambos disfrutaron del silencio que los envolvía, Castle decidió hablar - ¿Qué te gustaría ver en nuestro primer día en Australia? - le preguntó.  
- Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que estuviste aquí antes de que naciese Alexis para inspirarte y escribir. Ya que conoces la zona... ¡sorpréndeme!  
- ¿Estás segura, inspectora?  
- Muy segura – lo tentó con la mirada.  
- Entonces, será mejor que nos arreglemos. Ponte ropa cómoda y fresca.  
- ¿A dónde piensas llevarme?  
- Ah, eso no te lo voy a decir. Tendrás que confiar en mí.  
- Confío en ti, Rick.

Media hora después y, tras vestirse entre caricias, besos y juegos, Castle y Beckett salían del hotel. Castle habló con el recepcionista y le preguntó el modo de alquilar un coche. Este le dijo que, siendo su mejor cliente, no se preocupara. Así, en media hora, un deslumbrante Mercedes-bens e class 2013 apareció ante la puerta del hotel.

- Te voy a llegar a un lugar que no puedes perderte cuando visitas Australia. Este país tiene muchos lugares para conocer, cada uno con su encanto. Solo tenemos un fin de semana para disfrutar de ello, pero te prometo que volveremos para visitar todas los emblemáticas zonas que no podamos ver.

Asentí, nerviosa por saber cual sería ese primer lugar que visitaríamos. Me abrió la puerta y me recosté en el asiento de copiloto. Castle arrancó el coche y con el sigilo de un gato comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad.  
Beckett observaba asombrada el espectacular paisaje que iban dejando atrás: playas de aguas cristalinas y arena fina, acantilados que parecían no tener fin, plantas autóctonas que rodeaban la carretera dándole un toque verde al paisaje costero,... Tras salir de Cairns, pasamos por Phillip Island, donde pudimos ver a lo lejos un grupo de pingüinos que se acercaban, en fila, al mar como si tuviesen estudiado como debían introducirse en él.

- Son pingüinos azules – le dijo el escritor a la detective al notar como su mirada se fijaba hacia el grupo de aves – Se llaman así por su color azul oscuro. Son los pingüinos más pequeños del mundo y la mayoría se encuentran en este país. Si te fijas – dijo desviando durante un segundo la mirada de la carretera – ya hay algunas hembras que están incubando los huevos. Es en esta época cuando las hembras los ponen.  
- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - le preguntó Beckett sorprendida.  
- Un antiguo compañero que vive en el país me hizo de guía cuando estuve aquí por primera vez. Es un apasionado de los animales que estuvo de voluntario durante muchos años en una de las reservas que tiene Australia. Aprendí mucho de él en el mes que pase visitando las diferentes ciudades.  
- Eres una caja de sorpresas.

Castle sonrió y continuó con su explicación.

- Suelen verse de noche, en lo que se conoce como "la noche de paseo de los pingüinos" y es el momento en el que regresan a sus madrigueras. Ahora se pierden en el mar y no vuelven hasta que el sol se marcha.

Beckett no dijo nada y se limitó a contemplar la diversa y variada flora y fauna de la zona, admirando la belleza que le mostraba.

- Mira a tu derecha, Kate – le dijo cuando cruzaban uno de los puentes de la ciudad construido sobre el mar, de modo que tanto a un lado como a otro tenían unas impresionantes vistas de aguas cristalinas – Son ballenas francas australes. Lo que más suele llamar la atención de ellas son esas callosidades que cubren distintas partes de su cabeza y funcionan como la huella dactilar en las personas, permitiendo identificar a unos de otros. Es una especie muy protegida porque por su gran tamaño y su lentitud al nadar, son un flanco fácil para los cazadores.

Castle continuó conduciendo haciéndole pequeñas observaciones a Beckett de todo aquello que había aprendido durante su estancia en el país años atrás. Finalmente llegaron un pequeño puerto situado entre las montañas de la Gran Cordillera Divisoria.

- Rick, esto es precioso – le dijo impresionada por lo colorido de la zona.

La espesa vegetación contrastaba con los colores pardos y ocres de las montañas que dejaban a su espalda y eran rodeados por unos tonos verdes azulados que desprendía el mar a sus pies.

- ¿Puedes decirme ya dónde vamos? - le preguntó Beckett intrigada mientras era rodeaba por los brazos de él tras salir del coche. Castle le dio un tierno beso y la atrajo aun más hacia él mientras comenzaban a hablar.  
- Estamos en Hamilton Island, una pequeña isla donde he alquilado un velero para navegar por la Gran Barrera de Coral.

Beckett enmudeció ante lo que Castle acababa de decirle.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que..?  
- Si, estaremos tú y yo, solos, disfrutando de un perfecto día en las mejores playas del mundo.

Beckett se paró frente a él y se lanzó a sus labios, haciendo que el escritor sonriese ante ese arrebato.

Tomados de las manos, se dirigieron hacia el embarcadero, donde un señor de no más de 50 años, corpulento y con pintas del típico marinero de película, los esperaba.

- Señor y señora Castle – Beckett miró a su pareja en busca de una explicación por el modo en que el señor la había llamado, y este le pidió que esperase – Soy William Hackel, el dueño de este velero.  
- Encantado William – dijo Castle tendiéndole la mano.

Tras acordar los términos del alquiler de la embarcación, el señor nos deseo buen viaje y se marchó.

- ¿A qué ha venido lo de señora Castle? - le preguntó.  
- Cuando hablé con él esta mañana debió creer que estábamos casados y no he querido decirle lo contrario ahora - le dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Beckett negó con la cabeza, aunque le había agradado sobremanera que la llamase de ese modo.

- ¿Sabes navegar en un velero? - le preguntó la inspectora al darse cuenta que lo había dado por hecho.  
- Te sorprenderías la de cosas que se hacer.  
- Ah sí – le preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior – Pues quiero que me las muestres todas.  
- ¿Todas?  
- Sí, todas.  
- ¿No te cansarás de mi?  
- Eso nunca, Rick – le susurró al oído.

Castle ayudó a Beckett a subir al velero y le fue indicando las distintas partes de las que constaba para que se fuese familiarizando con él.

- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda – le dijo el escritor – Es mucho más fácil de manejar si es entre dos.  
- A sus órdenes, mi capitán – le dijo Beckett alzando una mano y llevándosela a la frente tras juntar los pies y tensar su espalda, provocando sonoras carcajadas de Castle.  
- Tú te encargaras de las velas. Primero hay que izarlas – le dijo mientras quitaba los amarres de las velas y las desplegaba – Lo más importante para el manejo de las velas es conocer la dirección del viento que sopla en cada momento, ya que dependemos de él. Deberás estar atenta a mis indicaciones. Yo estaré allí– dijo señalándole el timón – , en la popa del barco. Me encargaré de tomar la dirección adecuada pero dependerá de ti el que nos movamos con mayor o menor rapidez – Beckett asintió a las explicaciones de Castle – Deberás tener cuidado con la botavara – le dijo indicándolo una barra horizontal – En ella se sujeta la vela mayor y deberás controlarla para evitar que te dé en la cabeza cuando viremos. Antes de que eso ocurra, yo te avisaré para que te cambies de posición, pasando de babor a estribor y viceversa, dependiendo de la dirección del viento – viendo que Beckett no parecía tener ninguna duda, decidió pasar a la acción - Bien, probemos entonces.

Sophie, el velero de 10 metro de eslora en el que el escritor y la detective navegaban, surcaba las aguas turquesas de las Whitsundays. Beckett se acostumbró rápidamente al manejo de las velas, dejando sorprendido a Castle, quien había necesitado varias clases hasta poder controlarlas.

- Beckett, arria las velas. Vamos a parar, quiero mostrarte algo – la inspectora asintió y recogió las velas – Ven hacia mi – la inspectora camino por la eslora del barco y Castle la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola con sus brazos quedando ella delante del timón – Eres toda muy buena con las velas – le susurró al oído.  
- Es que he aprendido del mejor – volvió su rostro para besarlo y Castle la giró para que quedase frente a él, volviendo a besarla con veneración, como si fuese una diosa griega que ha bajado para hacerle disfrutar de sus besos.  
- Ven – le dijo entre sus labios, tomándola de la mano – Mira ahí abajo – le dijo tomándola de la cintura – Estamos ante la Gran barrera de coral.

Beckett admiró la variedad de colores y formas que bajo la superficie del aguas cristalina se podía observar. Nunca había visto nada semejante. Formas ovaladas, alargadas, redondas de colores rojos, amarillos, rosas, era el refugio de multitud de peces así como algas.  
De repente su mirada pasó a una colonia de corales de color blanquecino.

- ¿Por qué tienen ese color? - le preguntó a Castle.  
- Cuando los corales mueren pierden su coloración y adquieren esa tonalidad blanquecina que ves. Los corales están muy protegidos ya que son muy sensibles. No toleran cambios de temperatura por muy pequeños sean, además, las actividades humanas han contribuido a que el porcentaje total de corales haya disminuido considerablemente en los últimos años. Aquí, en Australia, que es donde está la mayor concentración de corales del mundo, existe una gran concienciación ciudadana desde edades tempranas para el cuidado y mantenimiento de esta barrera de corales. Por ello, actividades como el buceo, se ha visto muy restringida e incluso, prohibida en algunas zonas donde las colonias de corales están en riesgo.  
- Es horrible ver como nosotros mismos estamos provocando que esta maravilla desaparezca.

Castle asintió. Se quedaron abrazados contemplando lo espectacular de la zona en la que se encontraban, rodeados de una naturaleza única. La mañana se les pasó navegando por las aguas turquesas, disfrutando de la brisa fresca, del olor a salitre, de las furtivas miradas que se dedicaban, de las sonrisas que se regalaban.

- Tengo hambre – declaró la inspectora cuando el estómago comenzaba a rugirle.  
- Es la hora de comer – le dijo Castle. Beckett volvió a recoger las velas y se acercó al escritor, pero este se había perdido bajo las escaleras de proa.  
- ¡Castel! - lo llamó, sin atreverse a bajar.  
- Ahora subo, un momento – le dijo desde abajo.

A los pocos minutos Castle apareció con una cesta de picnic.

- ¿Lo tenías preparado? - le preguntó  
- Así es. Ya había quedado con William para alquilar el velero pero le dije que para no estropear la sorpresa, hiciese como si nos conociésemos por primera vez – le dijo con una sonrisa, lo que terminó de derretir a la inspectora.

Se sentaron a estribor y entre sonrisas cómplices y miradas, comieron un suculento almuerzo compuesto de comida típica de la zona que le había encargado a William que le comprase a cambio de darle una generosa cantidad de dinero por todas las molestias ocasionadas.

Tras el almuerzo, Castle decidió enseñarle otra de las muchas cosas que le había enamorado de Australia. Siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que habían hecho durante toda la mañana, Beckett volvió a encargarse de las velas, mostrando la desenvoltura que había adquirido con ellas.

Diez minutos después, llegaban a una pequeña playa llamada Mission Beach.

- Baja al camarote y mira lo que hay encima de la cama. Es un regalo, quiero que te lo pongas - le dijo Castle a Beckett.  
- Pero, ¿qué es?  
- No hagas preguntas, solo ve.

Beckett asintió y bajó. Encima de la cama vio un escueto bikini marinero de listas horizontales en azul y pequeños adornos en rojo, con la parte superior tipo palabra de honor. Se quedó sin palabras, tomando entre sus manos aquel traje de baño.

- ¿Te queda mucho? - le oyó preguntar.  
- Enseguida subo – le dijo mientras se ponía el bikini.

Al subir, vio a Castle vestido únicamente con un bañador marinero a juego con el suyo.

- Estás impresionante, nena – le dijo tomándola de la mano cuando la vio subir – Es perfecto para ti – se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos. Fue ella quien dio el paso y lo beso con pasión, jugando a perder el control.

Con la respiración entrecortada, se separaron sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Cuando lo has...?  
- ¿Comprado? - Beckett asintió – Antes de tomar el vuelo en Nueva York. Vi el tuyo y el mio en un escaparate y no me pude resistir – le dijo con una sonrisa de niño travieso.  
Beckett le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

Atracaron el velero en un modesto puerto que había junto al pueblo y bajaron de él.

- Quiero enseñarte una de las mejores playas de Australia. La arena dorada trae a gran cantidad de turistas aunque hoy no veas mucho porque suelen venir por la mañana. Es especial por ser la única playa que tiene frente a ella la Gran barrera de coral y está rodeada por el bosque pluvial tropical húmedo, lo que le da una gran riqueza.

Beckett tenía la sensación de estar en una nube constante desde que pisó aquel país y toda la culpa de eso la tenía Castle. Sabía como hacer un día especial, como cuidarla y no desatenderla en ningún momento. La trataba como si fuese una diosa e, innegablemente, a ella le encantaba.

Se pasaron la tarde jugaron en el agua, besándose hasta perder la cordura, acariciándose mientras disfrutando de un paseo por la playa.

El solo comenzaba a ponerse tras las montañas, bañando las aguas que comenzaban a tomar una tonalidad oscura con tintes dorados del sol. Castle y Beckett, tomados de la mano, volvieron al velero y contemplaron abrazados como el sol se perdía.

- Gracias por este día, Rick – le dijo entre sus brazos – Gracias por hacerlo inolvidable.  
- Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida – le susurró al oído antes de abandonarse a sus labios, mientras las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en aquel cielo de Australia.


End file.
